frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170617021542/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170729203229
"What?!" "You heard me!" "Kristoff, did too much time cutting ice give you a brain-freeze?" she replied sassily. "Despite what you think, your Majesty, I am not an idiot!" Kristoff said. "Accusing me of having made Anna change her mind about who's she better off with or without?" Elsa said with a tiny smirk on her face. "Well, then how do I explain her coming to me and telling me she's pregnant after she returned to Arendelle to tell us about it ever since she was back?" Elsa's face morphed from amused to serious as she crossed her arms and took a step towards him. "Kristoff, tell me you're joking right now, because I swear this time I'm really getting mad." she said, staring up at him. "I'm not joking, Elsa! You were the one who who insisted that it was necessary to send Anna to her room after she came back to tell us she's pregnant. Anybody who came into Anna's life to tell you that Anna's not your sister anymore. Why do you still have to interfere with her self independence, self protection and self freedom?" "I'm not an only child anymore. Would you rather have anybody who does anything to use her to be my real opponent who wanted to get revenge on me tell you Anna isn't coming back to Arendelle anymore after you were married?" Elsa replied. "She was better with anybody else who's willing to be there for her, up until she got her revenge on you with the help of anybody who's trusting of her independent decisions for isolating her in her bedroom." he insisted, glaring at Elsa. "If getting married right now is so vital to you, then why didn't you go find her?" Elsa challenged. "Because I was put to sleep too just like all the others. They put you to sleep to prevent you from being protective of her. They didn't put Anna to sleep like they did to us and they know you're the one who's protective of Anna, it is true that you were the reason Anna wasn't really part of your family?" he said with angry sarcasm. "I don't understand, Elsa! If you said anybody who's using Anna to turn her against you to get her revenge on you part of the family, then why are you trying to push Anna away from anybody who at least does anything to be for her when you weren't?" "I can't stand my own sister, Anna being my real opponent! I deserve to be better off an only child than a big sister! The only one who deserves to be disowned as Anna's sister is me. I know Anna can rush into things. Anybody who does anything to turn Anna against me couldn't stand the fact that Anna and I were isolated in Arendelle for a long time because I should've done anything better than I did. I know why Anna's against me now. I know why Anna's my real opponent. That's why it's better if Anna and I aren't sisters at all because I was more of a stranger to her than a sister, Kristoff! Anna deserves to do anything on her own. It's called growing up." "Or brainwashing" he stated angrily. "I understand that you're upset that she was better off with anybody who does everything to be there for her no matter what, but you can't take it out on me. Anna's getting revenge on you, because you know you should've done better instead of worse!" Kristoff insisted. "I can't believe you were capable of doing this to me, to Anna! You can't protect her forever, Elsa! It's like anybody who does anything to be there for her, you know, doing anything to trust Anna to make her own decisions by herself said before. Anna can make her own decisions, she doesn't need your input for everything! I understand that you feel lonely unlike anybody else who doesn't think you really deserve to be Anna's sister at all, but just because you're afraid you'll never see someone like her again, doesn't mean you have to be so possessive of Anna!" There was a silence, Kristoff was crossing a line and Elsa was giving him one last chance to back down. "Now you apologize to me." she said in a low stern voice, her blue eyes glaring daggers at Kristoff. He didn't back down, but he too had realized what he had said, but was too prideful to actually apologize. He knew that if he apologized it would have been acknowledging his mistake, but if he didn't he could have done a much bigger damage.